


Plastic

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Experiments [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, BAMF John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plastic

“Sherlock, did you melt _all _the plastic containers?” John dug through the drawers and cabinets, looking for something to put the leftovers in.__  
  
“No, John, of course not,” his flatmate snorted.  
  
There was a pause, during which John gave his should-be-patented-my-flatmate-is-a-prat look. It involved raised eyebrows and a pursed mouth.  
  
“Just the large ones,” Sherlock added, belatedly.  
  
“Ah. And you melted them with body parts in each of them?” John continued, encouragingly, now with a suspiciously bright smile on his face.  
  
“Well, yes, John. That was the point.”  
  
“Ah. Well, then, how about you pop downstairs and borrow two large plastic containers from Mrs. Hudson?”  
  
Sherlock frowned, considering the proposal and John’s smiling face. Deceptively smiling face, he suspected. John sometimes tricked him by smiling when he was actually really very angry.  
  
“I’m…” he attempted.  
  
“No, you are not. You are not too busy to go downstairs and borrow two plastic containers to replace the ones that you melted with toes in them. And you will not be too busy tomorrow to purchase replacements. Do I make myself clear?”  
  
Sherlock understood why that smile had even worked on his brother. John did not play fairly. He would complain to Mrs. Hudson.  
  
And while he was downstairs, he would borrow some plastic containers. Enough to also replace the ones in the bathtub.


End file.
